God Bless the Broken Road
by Crimson Dazzle
Summary: Alvin is a derpressed wreck and barely has the will to live after being repeatedly heart-broken. It's time for a change. Who will be "the one" for Alvin? Who will be his savior? Alvinor One Shot Rated T for suggestive themes Based off of "God Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts


**God Bless the Broken Road**

_ BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Alvin swatted the Alarm clock off of the bedside table. As it hit the floor, he stumbled to his feet and wandered toward the bathroom.

_"Another lonely night,"_ thought Alvin.

Alvin reached the bathroom and began to wash off his face. When he finished, he looked up at the dissheveled image in the mirror. He hadn't left the house since he had been heart-broken, as of yesterday, for the fourth time that month. He knew he had to go in to town to buy groceries but he didn't have the motive. He just felt like sitting at home, rotting away on his empty king size bed.

Two months ago, his fiance had walked out on him on their wedding day. Up to then, they had seemed like the perfect couple. They had never fought and they loved each other's company. Or so thought Alvin. The only words he had received from his fiance-no-more were from a text and they read, "It just wouldn't have worked out. I'm sorry." Most of the month following he had wallowed in his own tears until his brothers, Simon and Theodore, suggested he start dating again. Dating had failed miserably up until now.

His first date was with a cute chipmunk from Canada by the name of Brianna. They seemed to hit it off, but he found her sleeping with a random chipmunk in his own bed! His second date had gone no better. This one's name was Diane and she was from Australia. They knew from the beginning that it wouldn't work out.

The third and fourth attempts at love went just the same as the other. The third's name was Jennay. She had just wanted Alvin for his money, just like the fourth, Valerie, but he had caught on and let them go.

He felt as if he would never find real love. His first true love was Brittainy Miller, but she wasn't interested in him anymore. She was with Simon, his brother. Alvin wasn't mad at, or even jealous of, his brother. He knew he truly loved her and she did the same. Simon had told Alvin that he was going to propose to her.

Alvin slowly walked out of the bathroom and slid on some random clothes and walked out to the kitchen to grab his car keys. He didn't care how he looked. He just wanted to get the groceries and get back as soon as he could.

Alvin walked out onto the driveway and sank into the seat of his Toyota 4-Runner. Once he had buckled his seatbelt, he started out onto the old back road that led into town.

Alvin moved to Pennsylvania two years after he had graduated from college. He bought an old ranch style house in a town called Scottdale. It was a nice little home with an old run-down shed behind a bigger, newer, one in the backyard and a pool.

Once he reached the end of that road, he turned right onto the main road. He looked left and right at the houses he passed. His third failed date lived on this very road. He blinked back tears and continued towards town.

Once he reached the Dollar General, he hurried in through the doors and went straight back towards the dairy isle. he picked up some milk and turned to go to the canned goods isle but who he saw made him stop. He was looking at Elleanor Miller, the sister of his first true love. He shrunk away, trying not to be seen. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to friends and family.

Alvin hurriedly gathered his supplies and headed towards the cash register to get out of there. As soon as he payed for his groceries, he rushed out to his car and fumbled with the keys.

Alvin jumped when he heard a knock on the driver side window. Elleanor had apparently seen Alvin checking out and wanted to talk to him. Alvin reluctantly rolled down his window.

"Hey Alvin!" said Elleanor, slightly taken aback at his appearance.

"H-Hey Elleanor..." said Alvin, his eyes downcast, staring at the steering wheel, as he turned the vehicle fully on.

"Can I ride with you? My house is just up the road," she asked

Alvin looked at her, confused. "When did you move here?" he asked.

"About a week ago. I forgot you live here, so when I saw you, I thought I might talk with you," she said, answering his question.

Alvin put the Toyota into reverse and pulled out of the DG parking lot, heading towards his and Elleanor's houses.

"It's not really the right time to talk to me, Elleanor," Alvin said, plastering a fake smile on his lips.

"Why not? What's wrong?" Elleanor said, turning in her seat towards her old friend with concern in her eyes.

"I-It's n-nothing..." Alvin stuttered, tears starting to blur his vision.

"Alvin!" Elleanor yelled as she tugged on the steering wheel, saving them from a collision with a pickup truck.

Alvin wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and regained control of the car.

"Take me to your place, we need to talk," instucted Elleanor.

"Please, I'm fine. I can-" started Alvin but he was cut off by Elleanor.

"You're not fine, Alvin. You know I can tell. Please just take me to your place," said Elleanor calmly as she eyed Alvin with concern.

"Okay..." sighed Alvin.

When they reached his house, he got out and opened Elleanor's door for her.

"Thank you Alvin. This is a nice house. You're lucky!" said Elleanor, smiling at Alvin, trying to cheer him up.

"No I'm not," said Alvin, sighing as he unlocked the front door.

"Oh Alvin, let's get you inside," she said, taking his keys and opening the house for the both of them.

Once inside, Elleanor led the sad chipmunk into the living room and sat him on the couch. As soon as Alvin hit the couch, he rolled into a ball and cried into his shirt. Elleanor wondered what could have happened that made Alvin like this. She layed her hand on his back and rubbed it.

"Alvin, what's wrong? What happened to make you like this?" asked Elleanor, worry evident in her voice.

It took her a while to calm Alvin down enough for him to answer her question, and when he did, she was shocked. She had never known Alvin to take relationships seriously. She brushed his smooth fur out of the way of his red, watery, eyes.

_"Love change people, I guess,"_ she thought.

When Alvin turned his sad eyes up at her, she nearly started to tear up herself. She couldn't believe how much Alvin had changed, and she couldn't stand to see him so depressed. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. Immediately, he placed his hand on hers. When Elleanor looked up at Alvin, she could see that he was blushing madly, which made her do just the same.

"Elleanor, I-I... Uh..." said Alvin, stumbling over his words.

"Shh, Alvin. I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came ov-" Elleanor tried to explain herself but was cut off when Alvin kissed her back.

All Alvin wanted was someone he could love. He had become depressed in his search and lost the will to continue. When Elleanor kissed his cheek, some kind of barrier broke. He felt happy again. He felt something like love when he looked up at the caring chipmunk by his side.

Elleanor just happened to feel the same way. She looked into Alvin's eyes and she brought her hand up and placed it on his cheek. She pulled his face towards hers until they were only a few millimeters apart.

Alvin made the first move. He leaned in and kissed her square on the lips. Sparks were flying as lust filled the eyes of the two chipmunks. After about a minute, Alvin broke the kiss and layed his forehead on Elleanor's.

There was silence for about three minutes but it wasn't awkward. Not in the least bit. The silence was broken by Elleanor.

"What just happened?" she asked, stunned.

"I think we just kissed," chuckled Alvin.

"I know that!" said Elleanor, playfully pushing Alvin's chest and rolling her eyes.

Alvin just chuckled and kissed her again. It just felt so right! When they broke apart for the second time they stared into each other's eyes.

_0000000000000_

Alvin woke up the next day with Elleanor next to him. Suddenly, yesterday came rushing back to him. The crying. The caring. The kiss. These memories brought a smile to his lips. He really believed Elleanor was the one. He looked over at her when she stirred.

"Good morning, babe!" said Alvin happily.


End file.
